


Just the two of us

by Zoe_senne



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: F/M, zoenne fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_senne/pseuds/Zoe_senne
Summary: My second fanfic. Making fanfics is harder than I thought. So if u have some tips or feedback me know!
Relationships: Senne De Smet/Zoë Loockx
Kudos: 9





	Just the two of us

It's Wednesday, Zoë's favourite day of the week. She only has half a day of school and she is seeing Senne again because it is 'date Wednesday'. This rule has been in place since they got back together. At first it was just to talk about some 'difficult' subjects but in a 'nicer' way by making it a date. The first months had to be very secretive because nobody was allowed to see them together. So they were always looking for nice secret places. But now that everyone knows about them again, they often go on dates in public. Today they go to their favourite bar 'De Walvis' in Antwerp.  
Zoë is still getting ready because Senne will pick her up around 14:00.

SMS***  
S: I am here! X  
Z: right there.

Just when Zoë wants to leave, Milan interrupts her. Usually with a rather useless question but today was different.

M: Zoe, wait a minute before you go.  
Z: What is it?  
M: Have fun this afternoon. I am sincerely glad that things are going so well between you again. 

Zoe smiles at Milan while her heart makes a jump.  
She never thought before April 1st last year that she would be back together with Senne and all this because of a phone call from him.

Z: That is sweet Milan! I am really happy about it too, but I really have to go now!  
M: Alright, and stay away long enough because I'm going to have visitors soon!

Zoe smiled and left.

Once Zoe comes outside she sees Senne standing in front of his car waiting for her.  
Senne can easily stay in the car but somehow he always goes outside.

Z: I am here, Seppe! (Says Zoë with a smile)  
S: Hello beautiful

Zoë comes to him and they kiss each other. Then Senne opens the door for Zoë and they are off. It's not a very long drive to get there, but it always takes them a bit longer to get out. Somehow, their conversations in the car always turn to kissing. Not that they mind.  
Once they arrived at the bar, they immediately ordered something. Senne got an ice tea and Zoë a ginger tea.

S: how was your day at school?  
Z: okay, but I didn't see the girls much today because of Corona, our timetables are different so I was alone during playtime.  
S: why didn't you send me or let me know this morning? I would have been happy to drop by. ;)  
Z: hmm, I don't know if they like to see you there after all your shenanigans there.  
S: I can be sneaky, I have learned from  
Someone who likes to keep her relationship with me secret.

Zoë smiles as she takes Senne's hand.  
They had their drinks and talked a lot.  
They both enjoyed these moments just the two of them together.

Once they were outside, they decided to go to Zoe's flat. Zoë had no idea if Milan had any visitors but going to Senne's home was not something they did very often.

Once at Zoe's home, they went to Zoe's bedroom. They ended up in bed together and Zoë sat up and took Senne's hand.  
She looked a bit doubtful because she had to say something. Senne sat up and looked at her with a frown.

S: Is something wrong?  
Z: Hmm yes, I got a letter from the court about the case with Viktor.

Zoe continues to find it difficult to talk about this. But since they got back together, they promised to talk about everything and be honest, so she really does. And Senne is much calmer now and listens to her.

S: What did it say?  
Z: the date when the trial will take place...  
S: and which date is it exactly?

Tears well up in Zoe's eyes, but she tries to hold them back. Senne grabs her and hugs her, giving her a sense of security. Without asking about the date. The only thing he tried to do was to calm her down. So they lay on the bed for a while, Zoë wrapped in Senne's arms.

After a while, she breathed quietly again and could smile a little. 

Z: It's 10th May... pff  
S: hmm, it's not such a nice day. But it's going to be a beautiful day. Viktor will finally be punished and then you can close the chapter more.  
Z: I know, but 10 May is just our day. And that's when the case has to go to court.  
S: We're going to make it a beautiful day, no matter what. 10 May is our day and Viktor is not going to take it away from us.  
Senne stayed the rest of the evening. They made veggie pizzas together and watched a film.  
It wasn't actually Senne's intention to sleep over, but Zoë wanted him to stay even though she had school tomorrow.  
Zoë had fallen asleep in Senne's arms in the sofa. Senne lifted her up and took her to the room.

It was night and Zoë had woken up for a moment. Somehow they were wrapped up in each other during their sleep. When Senne sleeps, he is the cutest. His face is so childlike and cute then. Zoë lay down a bit closer to him and fell back asleep. 

.

It was morning and Zoë was still sleeping. Senne had woken up a little and was carefully tickling Zoë on her nose. Zoë woke up from the tickle and smiled at Senne.

S: good morning beautiful  
Z: hmm good morning Seppe  
S: I know I am nice company but you have to go to school Zoe loockx.  
Z: ughh no, I don't want to get up.  
S: jaweel come, I have a surprise.

Senne had already got ready and went to the kitchen. Zoe went to take a shower and get ready quickly. Once she was in the kitchen she saw a small breakfast that Senne had made. An egg, toasted bread and some fresh fruit. Zoë gave Senne a kiss and quickly went to the table. 

M: Well, you're lucky with your boyfriend. I just have to eat dirty bread.  
Z: maybe you should look for a 'permanent' relationship yourself.  
S: or you should have a good friend who thinks of everyone and brings you 3 croissants. Here are 3 fresh croissants from the baker.  
M: You are such a sweetheart. 

It was quite late and Zoë had to go but luckily Senne brought her. They were still on time and Senne dropped her off right in front of the school.  
After a short kiss break Zoë had to leave. 

Z: so I expect you at 12:10 in the showers?  
S: huh?  
Z: I'm alone again during the break and you wanted to sneak in, right? ;)  
S: I will be there!

Just before Zoë got out of the car she gave Senne a big kiss.

SMS***

S: I love you! X  
Z: me too, Senne! ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> My second fanfic. Making fanfics is harder than I thought. So if u have some tips or feedback me know!


End file.
